Four of a kind
by Kelia
Summary: Skully and Mulder.... With two kids? They have to protect two kids and live with them. The kids have personalities like our agent duo and it kind of scares them!
1. OooShe's Creepy

"I can't believe it. Parenting? I don't think I could handle kids for more than an hour right now." Skully stated. She stared out the window as the trees and walls zoomed by. She looked over at her partner. *Well at least I have to share the horror with him* He stared out at the road. He had a small smirk on his face.  
  
"Don't worry I think you'd make a great mom. Remember it's just for a week or two. And you'll be with me." He reached over and patted her shoulder. She swatted his hand away and laughed.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment" She replied sarcastically, "You would make a strange ass father though." He pretended to be hurt.  
  
"Hey I know more about parenting than you do. I had to baby-sit my neighbors kids for a hours when I was ten." Skully looked horrified then rolled her eyes.  
  
"They'll probably need counseling when they grow up. They'll think they saw little grey men under their beds."  
  
Mulder just laughed and pulled up to a house. They had been assigned to watch over (Skully said they had to be parents) two kids for a few weeks because they were witnesses. Their parents had been murdered and they had confessed to the F.B.I. what the guy looked like. Their boss told them to be as parent like as possible to kind of ease the pain. That meant they had to live at the house and everything. They both thought this to be ridiculous and said that the kids should be put in a foster home or witness protection.  
  
"Ok Skully lets meet our kids."  
  
"Their not ours!" Suddenly a girl of about 12 opened the door. Mulder and Skully gasped and fell back a bit because they didn't knock. Mulder immediately liked the girl.  
  
"How did you do that?" He asked.  
  
"I had a feeling you were here." She said with an eerie smile. She turned and walked into the house, leaving the door open.  
  
"She's yours" Skully whispered. Mulder chuckled and shook his head. The girl was about five feet tall and wore tan boy shorts and a green sweater that said "Their Coming" with a pair of yellow eyes underneath.  
  
"This is my brother. He's a smart alec so watch out." A boy a bit taller walked up. He wore a neat blue shirt and dark blue pants.  
  
"Shut up Cat. Hi I'm Justin. It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand to shake. Skully took it and smiled.  
  
"I'm Agent Fox Mulder and this is-"  
  
"Agent Dana Skully. We're going to make sure your ok for the next few weeks." The girl walked into the kitchen and motioned for them to follow.  
  
"I'm Cat. My real name is Cathleen but call me Cat." She pulled out a large bowl and a bag of noodles. As she made her dinner her brother showed them around.  
  
"This is Cat's room. She's a weird-o." Mulder was intrigued by her room. She was into aliens and outer space things to. He walked over to her night stand and picked up a small glass box. Inside was a glowing blob of some sort.  
  
"It's a piece of extra terrestrial skin. I found it in our backyard a few years ago. I use it to read at night." Mulder jumped and turned. Cat stood at his side and was looking up at the box. He looked into her eyes. They were the same color as his only there was a lot more pain and anguish in them. He shivered as she looked back at him. Her eyes were so accusing. He put the box down and looked around. The others had gone. "Come on I'll show you your room." She walked out and he followed. It was going to be two long weeks.  
  
"I like the boy. He's clean cut and-"  
  
"Exactly like you" Mulder finished. He was walking around the room looking at pictures and staring at the décor. Skully sat on the bed.  
  
"Well that girl certainly has your personalities." Mulder turned to her.  
  
"Maybe we had kids when we were drunk and these are them." Mulder attempted a serious face when he said this but failed miserably.  
  
"I was never drunk with you Mulder." Mulder leaned on the door frame.  
  
"To your knowledge." He had a gleam in his eyes and a mischievous smile on his face.  
  
"Dinner's ready." Mulder jumped and gave a little yell. Skully rolled on the bed laughing. Cat had been standing by him for about a minute and he never noticed.  
  
At dinner they all sat quietly and ate. "Why do you wear that suit Dana?" Cat asked with a raised eyebrow. Skully looked at her skeptically.  
  
"Yeah, Dana. Why do you?" Mulder looked over at the girl and winked. Cat smiled.  
  
"Because she is not a fool like you guys. She represents the smart one out of the agents." Skully looked a Mulder and smiled triumphantly. Cat stuck her tongue out at Justin and Mulder stuck his out at Skully. They laughed and slapped a high five. Justin and Skully rolled their eyes.  
  
"Goodnight Cat."  
  
"Goodnight Fox." Mulder smiled and turned out the light. He walked to their room and saw Skully already in bed. He got in and pulled her close.  
  
"Mulder! Let go!" She struggled to get out of his strong grasp but failed. He laughed.  
  
"But we're mom and dad! We should snuggle!"  
  
"Not tonight. I've got a headache!" He rolled his eyes and let go.  
  
"Our love life is down the drain." Skully sighed, frustrated.  
  
"Goodnight Mulder"  
  
"Night hon."  
  
"Mulder!"  
  
Kelia: How did you guys like it? Was it good? I hope it was because I worked hard. Semi-hard. Ok I didn't work Andrew did it all. I just laid on my bed and he typed it. I'm lazy what do you expect? 


	2. DDR

Kelia: Ok I own nothing and also Andrew is no longer writing due to how he spelled Scullys name wrong. I apologize and now here it goes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Wake up please! We need you to make us something to eat!" Cat and Justin stood on the side of the bed poking Mulder. Mulder opened his eyes and mumbled something incoherent.  
  
"Ok! Ok! I'm up. What do you want for breakfast?" He stood up sleepily and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"How about eggs?"  
  
"No! Oatmeal!"  
  
"Eggs!"  
  
"Oatmeal!" Mulder put up a hand.  
  
"I'll make both. Go get dressed." He turned toward the cupboards and looked for some oatmeal.  
  
"We are dressed." Mulder found the oatmeal and glanced at the kids.  
  
"Oh." He got the eggs and brought out a pan. "Then go entertain yourselves." They looked at one another and stood there. They watched until Mulder had finished making their breakfast. They all sat down to eat when Scully walked in. She was dressed in a casual button up shirt and blue jeans.  
  
"Hello all!" She smiled cheerfully. Justin waved and smiled back.  
  
"Hey" Cat and Mulder said together. Scully sat down and helped herself to some breakfast.  
  
"So what do you for entertainment?" Mulder asked. Cat started to speak but Justin broke in.  
  
"We have a game called Dance Dance Revolution. It's a lot of fun and a good workout." Cat glared.  
  
"I'd like to try!" Mulder picked up everyone's plates and put them in the sink.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Cat and Justin stood in front of the TV, Mulder and Scully on the couch. "Ok! Heres how you play. Me and him stand on these mats" She pointed down and two mats on the ground with arrows on them. "And we have to push the arrows on the mats whenever the same arrow comes on the screen. Try to hit it when the arrow reaches these white ones on top." She pointed to the screen. "Watch." A song started and arrows floated onto the screen. Cat and Justin began to dance to the beat. When the song was done it said they had cleared. "None of this stuff matters. It's just your score." Cat had apparently won and she taunted Justin.  
  
"Ok! Your turn." Justin sat down and Cat leaned on the end of the couch. Mulder and Scully positioned themselves on the mats and picked a song. It started and They began to dance. It was an upbeat song and they could barely keep up. In the end Scully won.  
  
"Ha! Take that Mulder!" He glared playfully at her.  
  
"Let's have a rematch." After that they played until they were ready to collapse. Cat and Justin were over at friend houses and had been gone for about 3 hours.  
  
"I think we should rest." Scully gasped.  
  
"Fine but I won most of them." Mulder wheezed.  
  
"How do those kids have enough energy to play this game? It's impossible."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"At a friend's house." They looked at each other with horrifies looks. "They aren't supposed to leave the house!" Mulder and Scully jumped up and ran out to the car.  
  
"But why not? We're not going to be killed." Mulder rolled his eyes.  
  
"How do you know that?" They had driven all over town going house to house looking for them. They didn't know which friend they had gone to or where they lived. By the time they were home it was ten o'clock. "Now go and get ready for bed." Mulder pushed them along. Mulder and Scully walked to their bedroom and collapsed on the bed.  
  
"Oh no you aren't sleeping on the bed tonight. You kept wrapping your arms around me last night." Mulder blushed slightly.  
  
"Fine" He took a pillow and a shawl and lay on the floor. "How's this Ms. Privacy?" She laughed, and turned out the light.  
  
"Good night Fox."  
  
"It's Mulder!"  
  
Kelia: Hoped you liked it! Please look at my bio and read my newest addition. "My thoughts, My dreams, My pain." It's an apology story for a great friend of mine. He's mad at me. Thanks! Chapter three is being written.  
  
P.S. Andrew has been grounded from writing for a week. Sorry about his mistake! 


	3. One Fatal Day Out

Andrew: We're Back!   
  
Kelia: My story! Your a terrible speller. Sorry But I took a huge vacation and when I got back I had school. So its a three day weekend and-  
  
Andrew: Hurry up you moron.  
  
Kelia: *Takes a plastic bat and smacks him across the room* Ok! Next Chapter!  
  
````````````````````````  
  
Mulder and Scully had taken the kids to Magic Mountain and Mulder was paying for the tickets. Scully, acually dressed in something casual, stood next to justin and Cat was jumping up and down next to Mulder.  
  
Mulder: Can't you calm down?  
  
Cat: No.  
  
Mulder: Scully?  
  
Scully: I wasnt the one who let her have sugar coated caramel pops.  
  
Mulder: Oh yeah...  
  
Cat: Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there-  
  
Mulder: *Shoves her ticket in her mouth* ok! We're going!  
  
Justin: Annoying bug.  
  
Cat: Idiot.  
  
Justin: Moron.  
  
Cat: DORK!  
  
Justin: DOOF!  
  
Mulder and Scully: ENOUGH! Mulder you take Cat and I'll take Justin. See you later.  
  
Mulder took Cats had and began to walk toward a roller coaster. as they walked cat turned and spit her tounge out at justin. Justin did the same.  
  
Mulder: Ok so we'll go on this one first. Cat?  
  
Mulder looked around. Cat was gone! He turned frantic.   
  
Mulder: Cat! Cathleen! Where are you?  
  
He suddenly saw her. A man had her with his hand on her mouth. She was kicking and trying to scream but she couldn't hit him. Mulder pulled out his gun but thought better of it. Running after them, He kept running into people. Mulder grabbed at her and Cat reached out her hand as the man dragged her into a car. She screamed as they raced away.  
  
Cat: Fox!  
  
Mulder: Cat! No!  
  
Mulder looked around and saw someone getting out of their car. He ran over and showed his badge.  
  
Mulder: Police business! Give me your car!  
  
He took the key and started the car. He sped toward the exit and spotted the blue honda. He pulled out his gun and began to shoot at the tires. He slammed on the gas and managed to pull along side of it. The driver pulled out a gun and shot at Mulder.   
  
Mulder: Dammit! Cat?  
  
He watched as cat smacked the man over the head with another gun. The car swerved and she tried to keep it under control.   
  
Cat: Mulder! I cant hold on-  
  
She was cut off when she ran into the center divider and flipped. Mulder Slammed on the brakes and got out of the car.  
  
Mulder: Cat!  
  
Scully: Its going to explode Mulder!  
  
She was right. It exploded sending glass and metal everywhere. Mulder stopped and stared. Mindlessly he ran toward the car.  
  
Mulder: No...  
  
He saw her body. Bloody and broken it laid on the ground about ten feet away. Mulder picked her up.  
  
Mulder: You'll be ok...Its ok I'm here... 


End file.
